


sleepy time

by sigilyyph



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M, Non Despair AU, OOC, im publishing it to destroy myself, this was the first thing i wrote after finishing sdr2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 19:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4071808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sigilyyph/pseuds/sigilyyph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i cant think of a summary but its raining and komaedas bus breaks down and he spends the night @ hinatas house</p>
            </blockquote>





	sleepy time

**Author's Note:**

> ive never been on public transit idk if this is how it works also ooc for the reasons explained in tags

Hinata and Komaeda hopped onto the bus after walking around town together for the day. It had begun to rain at a gentle pace, and Hinata knew deep within his mind that it would be storming by the time he got to his house. At least his stop was first. They made small talk after burning most of their conversation topics during the day, and eventually Hinata went on his phone while Komaeda gazed out the window. As a particularly bright flash of lightning hit the ground, Komaeda smiled and tapped on Hinata's shoulder.

"Hinata-kun, it's so pretty! Don't you want to watch?" he asked, eyes childish and cheerful. Hinata knew it was only a mask to hide how tired he was, how tired they both were. The thunder hit just a few seconds after, and they both jumped a bit.

"Sure, Komaeda." he said simply, switching his phone off and turning his head. Indeed, it was quite the sight. They remained like that until Hinata's house came up, and he said goodbye as he popped his umbrella open and jogged to the door, fiddling with his keys. Komaeda smiled through the window and faced forward at the seat ahead. It was around 15 minutes ahead, and of course, his luck had to act now. The bus rolled to a stop around 6 minutes later, and there was an outcry from the other passengers. Komaeda remained silent, and stood up with most everyone else.

"Uh- the bus is broken. I gotta go check what's wrong. You can, um, call somebody and ask them to get you or walk or whatever... I don't think it'll take more than twenty minutes..." Huffed the scratchy voice over the intercom. Komaeda thought for a moment on what he would do. Hinata couldn't afford a car, so he obviously didn't have one, and his house was closer, so he decided to walk there. He jumped off, opened his own umbrella and walked away. Despite the fact it was pouring, he was somewhat warm; the streetlighs provided enough light to see. He soon approaced the white building and stepped up to the door. Taking a deep breath, he knocked and said, "H-Hinata-kun, it's me." He heard a bit of shuffling inside and the door creaked open.

"Um, Komaeda, I... What's up?" he questioned, stepping to the side to let him in. Komaeda closed his umbrella and took his shoes off. As he tapped the umbrella on the ground to shake the water off, he said, "The bus broke down, and it was closer to your house and it's pouring so can I sleep over?" To Hinata, it sounded pretty fake, but given the current circumstances he still said sure. "Do you want anything? I'm making hot chocolate, and it's almost done. I could get you some too." Almost as if it had heard, the microwave beeped from the kitchen.

"Yes, please." He replied as Hinata walked away to make another cup. He sits down on the couch, and notices that Hinata was watching a shitty rom-com. As Hinata comes back with two cups, he almost dies when he remembers he forgot to change the channel. "At least you like them." He hands him the mug and sits next to him. A moment passes before he speaks again- "Ah, fuck. I should've asked before I sat down. Do you want a blanket or anything?"

"Nope, I'm fine, thanks." He says back as he scooches closer to him and leans his head on his shoulder. Hinata takes a sip of hot cocoa and reaches around him with his free arm, pulling him closer. Komaeda hums and drinks some as well, like an echo. They continue like this for awhile until the movie is almost over and the drinks are resting on the coffee table.

"Hinata-kun, where am I sleeping tonight?" Komaeda mumbles, glazed-over eyes watching the credits.

"You can sleep on the couch or the recliner or we could both sleep on my bed, I don't care." Hinata says, doing the same. Komaeda forces his eyes away from the screen. "Your bed. It might get cold later, you know." Komaeda's voice lowers and Hinata blushes a bit as he gets up and waves him along. His room is in fair order, and an unnecessarily large bed occupies most of the space. They take off their clothes, with only their boxers on, (they had done this before, it wasn't anything weird to them) and lay down on the bed. Hinata reaches for the tv remote and turns on the same channel. This movie was another in the same genre, but that was no concern to them. They wriggled closer under the sheets as an odd urge to sleep came over them. Komaeda rested his head on Hinata's own and Hinata's hands ran down his back. Komaeda purred himself to sleep, and as Hinata listened to his slow breathing, he felt a smile ghost over his face, and he, too, slipped away.


End file.
